


Pushing Buttons

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Famous Dean, Grumpy Gabriel, Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nagging, Parenthood, Patient Castiel, Singer Dean, complaining, eye rolling, mischievous dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Gabe has a way of pushing Dean's buttons that no one else does, and after a while it ends up getting him in trouble.  Every single time.





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Assorted". I'm almost caught up now. It's been a hectic last few weeks with viruses going through my house, my tremors have been pretty bad, and my physical therapy for my knee was going well for a while there, but it has taken a turn for the worse, and come Monday it looks like I'll have to contact my primary doctor. I'm having unusual swelling in the damaged area in the soft tissue in the back of my right knee, such that my therapist has never seen anything like it and he is urging me to contact my doctor if it persists, or if I'm still in pain. I can barely walk on my leg because of the pain. I'll definitely be calling my doctor. Like I haven't seen enough doctors lately...
> 
> Aside from that, I've been busy with a bunch of other stuff too. Always am at this time of year. I'm just trying to keep my head screwed on straight! Lol. I have one more story to get posted after this, then I'm going to rest. I had a long day and I'm very tired. I do hope you enjoy this one.

**Day 26~**

**Assorted~**

Dean was kicked back on the couch, one leg thrown over the arm as he clutched the Xbox One controller in his hands.  He was losing and cursing loudly at the screen.  His husband Cas was sitting across from him in a plush armchair and peered over the top of his glasses at him in amusement before looking down at his book again.  He licked the tips of his fingers and turned the page of the book he was reading.  Just listening to his husband playing his video games was amusing.  There came a knock at the door and Dean paused the game.

 

“Come in!” 

 

The door opened and a Dean’s assistant Gabe walked in.

 

“You’re up, hot stuff.  The last opening act is over in 20, you have to get ready.  They’re going to start getting your band set up.”

 

Dean sighed and swung his legs down so his feet were on the floor.

 

“Fine.  I’ll be dressed as soon as you’re out the door.”

 

Gabe waved his hands and rolled his eyes before walking out.  The door closed with a soft snick behind him. 

 

“Cas, babe, gray tee shirt or green?”  Dean got up and went to the rack with his clothes, selecting a pair of jeans and tossing them on the couch.  His husband closed his book and slid his glasses off his nose. 

 

“Gray.  You wore green yesterday.”

 

“You’re right.”  Dean agreed and stripped off the worn Led Zeppelin one he had on.  He’d showered and shaved earlier, but lounged around in his comfortable clothes until the last minute.  With his husband’s eyes on him, he stripped down to his boxer briefs and quickly dressed in the jeans and tee shirt.  After sliding his belt into place he turned around to find Cas standing right there.

 

“You need another application of your deodorant, and some cornstarch in your underwear so you don’t chafe again.”  Cas was holding both items in his hands.  Dean took the deodorant and applied it liberally.

 

“You should have said something before I got my jeans and belt on.” 

 

“I know, but I happen to like doing this part myself.”  Cas smirked and unbuckled Dean’s belt and unzipped his pants.

 

“Babe, you’re going to get me hard before I go on stage, that’s not right!”  Dean whined.

 

Cas chuckled as he pulled out he waistband of Dean’s underwear and sprinkled the baby powder and cornstarch mixture in.  Dean sighed as his husband zipped his pants back up and buckled his belt again.

 

“I’ll take care of you later, if you have the energy for it.  Otherwise, tomorrow morning.”  He leaned in and kissed Dean sweetly.  “Right now, your fans are calling to you.”

 

Dean pulled him in for another kiss just as the door opened again and Gabe poked his head in.  He rolled his eyes at the sight of them kissing and cleared his throat.

 

“You’re up, boss man.”

 

Dean tore himself away from Cas but didn’t leave.  “You going to come watch me from back stage?”  His husband had come to watch him backstage at almost every performance since they’d begun dating.  Unless he was too sick to be there, and that had only happened twice.

 

“Of course.  I love watching you shake that sweet ass of yours on stage.”  Cas grabbed his hand and they followed Gabe out the door.

 

“What you love is watching all those women scream and beg for me and the guys knowing full well I’m in your bed every single night.”  Dean laughed and pulled him closer so he could wrap an arm around his waist.  Cas’ grin was wicked but he sure as hell wasn’t denying it.

 

“You two are gross, you know that?”  Gabe complained.  He snagged Dean’s guitar from one of the other assistants as they neared the stage and passed it to him.  That meant Dean had to let go of Cas.  With one last shared kiss he followed the rest of the band out on stage.  Cas leaned against the wall, a smile on his face as the crowd burst into cheers at the opening chords to the first song.  It was the one Dean had written and sung to him on their honeymoon 15 years ago.  He loved that one.

 

“Keep nagging at him and he’s going to get back at you later.”  Cas slid his eyes over to Gabe, cocking an eyebrow when the other man rolled his eyes at him.  He seemed to do that a lot.

 

“When is he not getting back at me for something?  Your sex toy has a wicked vengeance streak.  He gets pissy over the smallest things.  Are you aware that he’s a diva?”

 

Cas snorted.  “Sex toy?  You’re aware we have three kids together, right?”

 

“But you’re not denying that he’s a diva.”  Gabe jabbed a finger in his direction. 

 

“You get away with a lot because you’re my brother.”  Cas said dryly. 

 

“You got away with marrying my _boss_.”  Gabe countered.

 

Cas couldn’t argue with that.  Dean had been a big star long before Cas ever met him.  Gabe had been his handler since he’d first broken into the music world.  They’d been friends going way back and Dean had trusted him to stick by him as his career took off, and he had.  Gabe was loyal, Dean knew it, but like all friends, they loved to fuck with one another. 

 

Nineteen years ago Gabe had brought his brother along to one of the after parties.  Cas had enjoyed Dean’s music and Gabe had bragged that he could introduce him, mostly because he wanted Cas to bring along his friend Kali so he could try and impress her.  He’d brought Kali, who had ended up hooking up with Dean’s then drummer Steve and completely ignoring Gabe, but the moment Dean had been introduced to Cas, it was like no one else existed.  All the groupies that had been hanging around were ignored in favor of finding a corner to sit and talk with Cas in.  Cas hadn’t gone with the intention of hooking up with the handsome singer, which he didn’t do anyway, much to Dean’s chagrin, but the attention was flattering.  They exchanged numbers and when Dean was on his next tour, they ended up texting quite a bit. 

 

Dean was 22 at the time, still sowing his wild oats, and Cas had no illusion that a man his age would just settle down and stop his flirtatious ways when he had the world at his feet, but he had underestimated him.  When he was away on tour, Dean refused to bring anyone up to his hotel room, and when he was back in town the first thing he was doing was calling Cas up so he could see him.  For the first year his agent demanded that he keep his relationship quiet, so he didn’t lose fans, and Cas went along with it because he really didn’t want his life disrupted either.  By the second year, Dean was not happy with the arrangement.  Cas didn’t want to endanger his boyfriend’s career, but he loved that Dean was bothered by that fact that he was being required to keep quiet. 

 

In their third year, Dean proposed.  His agent told him he couldn’t get married, it would destroy his career, so he fired him.  It led to a huge lawsuit, but in the end Dean won.  He also came out, letting the entire world know he was bi, and that he was in love with a man, but not only that, that he’d proposed to the man he loved.  It hadn’t destroyed his career like his first agent had expected, but it had changed his fan base.  Now it was stronger than ever.  They had three kids, ages eight, four, and two that toured with them, along with a nanny, and Cas home schooled them.  The world was their school, and they were brilliant kids with a thirst for learning.  Their life was good, and even 15 years later they were still in love. 

 

Cas crossed his arms and turned his attention to Dean and the band.  More than a few times his husband had looked back at him, smiling wide every time his eyes landed on him, and every time Cas smiled back.  Gabe came and went, grumbling at various stage hands about things, and making sure the crew all had water during their break.  When Dean came backstage, Cas had a towel and a clean tee shirt ready for him.  Gabe was still snipping at people, including Dean for tossing his sweaty tee shirt aside in exchange of a new one and Cas knew his husband was going to get back at him later.  Just what he had in mind though, he didn’t know. 

 

When the show was over, Dean came back stage and passed his guitar off to Gabe.  He looked beat and he was in desperate need of a shower, but it had been a good show and he was happy. 

 

“No after show?”  Cas asked.

 

“No, I’m getting too old for all that partying.  I want to take a shower, kiss the kids and curl up in bed with you before I crash for the night.”  Dean yawned heavily as they headed back to the dressing room. 

 

Gabe’s people had packed up all of their stuff and Dean’s security staff carried it out to the car for them.  The drive to the hotel was spent with Dean dozing on Cas’ shoulder while he read a few more pages in his book.  Once they reached the hotel they made the trek up to their room and Dean passed through to the adjoining room to check on the kids while Cas got the shower started.  When he came back he was smiling and pecked Cas on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom.  They turned in for the night after that and slept deeply.

 

They had three more shows in that city and by the last day Cas got the feeling Gabe was deliberately working Dean’s last nerve, though he had no idea why.  He was sitting in the armchair with their youngest, their two year old Ellie reading her a book when Dean walked in with several Walmart bags.  They were stuffed full with what looked like candy and he tossed them on the couch.

 

“Where’s Gabe?”  He asked.  Cas looked at the bags and then at his husband, his curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“I’m not sure.  He was here earlier.  Why do you have what looks like 20 pounds of candy?”

 

“Candy?”  Ellie piped up.  Cas grimaced, cursing himself for having said the “C” word.

 

“I have a task for him.”  Dean marched over to the table where there were a bunch of different bowls sitting.  He grabbed them and tossed those on the couch too. 

 

“So page him then.  I’m going to have Victor take Ellie back to the hotel.”  Cas pulled his cell phone out and texted the head of their security so he could get Victor to come up and get the baby.  She absolutely adored the body guard.  Dean was busy paging Gabe, calling him to the room.  He arrived right about the same time Victor did.

 

“Hang back a minute.”  Dean told him.  Gabe nodded and stepped aside to wait while Cas handed Ellie and her diaper bag over to Victor.  He spotted the bags on the couch and frowned.  Once Victor was gone, he pointed at the bags.

 

“What is that?”

 

“That is your afternoon task.  The guys and I wanted some snacks, so I got some assorted confections.  You know, candy?  Everyone likes a little something different, so I sent Paul to grab some stuff.  What I want _you_ to do is sort it all out.  By color and flavor.  Starting with my M &M’s.  I want you to pull all the blue ones out and put them in here.”  Dean snatched up one of the bowls he’d thrown on the couch and tossed it to his brother in law.  Gabe caught it with a horrified look.

 

“You want me to _sort candy_?!”

 

“Yep.”  Dean popped the p on the end of the word and smiled smugly.  “I’m taking my husband out to lunch before I go on.”  He kissed Cas on the cheek before leaving to go find Hector and Joe from his security.

 

“He sucks!  He freaking sucks!”  Gabe cried.  Cas clicked his tongue and shook his head.

 

“I told you to stop pushing his buttons.  I know you two are best friends but I swear you two make it your mission to just needle one another until you force him to do something petty like this.  You know, he used to do stuff like this to his brother growing up too, right?  It means he cares.  If he didn’t, he’d just fire you.  Instead, he gives you raises and doesn’t let anyone talk shit to you.  You’re his right hand.  But…if you don’t want shit jobs like this, don’t keep pushing him.”  He patted his brother’s shoulder as he headed for the door.

 

“Hey, any particular reason why he wants _just_ the blue ones?”  Gabe asked.

 

Cas stopped and turned to look at him, a small smile on his face.  “He says they remind him of my eyes.”

 

“You two really are disgustingly gross.  I should go date _his_ brother, you know that?  See how he’d like it if I was wetting my dick in his little brother every night.”  Gabe grumbled.  Cas laughed and shook his head.

 

“First?  You’re straight, and so is Sam.  Plus he’s married.  Nice threat though.  If there was a chance of it Dean would probably have a stroke.  And second?  What makes you think he’s the one wetting his dick?”

 

He laughed even harder at the look of shock and horror on his brother’s face as he walked out of the room, knowing full well he’d probably just scarred him for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that has been following along all month long, you are all wonderful and I love you all! There are more stories to come, including four more in this series. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
